Tumblr-fics
by AutumnnPrincess
Summary: A collection of mini one-shots I've written on tumblr. Set in the Monster world. All kinds of stories, many different characters!
1. Randall Boggs runs from his fans

**Hi:) **

**This is a little something I wrote for ****_Monstrous Promts _****on tumblr. The mod comes up with a suggestion, and the followers write/draw something inspired by it. **

**This text takes place right before MI.**

* * *

**Randall Boggs runs from his fans**

"Gabby, darling! Smile!"

The dark brown monster`s face was completely covered by the giant camera, and her daughter was crying her eyes out.

Little Gabby was in the hands of mommy`s biggest idol, Randall Boggs, the second top-scarer at _Monters, Incorporated_; they had met him at the mall, and the mother-monster had somehow managed to talk him into taking a picture with Gabby.

"Will it be much longer..?"

The purple lizard tried to cradle the crying monster he was holding on to, but she obviously wasn`t too keen on that. Randall held her with all four of his arms, and had to use some actual strength in order not to drop her;

"…I`m not very good with kids..!"

"I just need her to smile for the picture..!" The mother made faces in her daughter`s direction, which she supplied with fart-noises. Randall rolled his eyes as he let out a huge sigh; this was so humiliating, other monsters were actually giggling as they walked by.

Just then, after taking a look at the passing monsters, Randall spotted someone familiar, someone he _really _didn`t want to see him in this situation; Sullivan and Wazowski were heading in his direction.

Sullivan was laughing and smiling, waving to the children who called out his name; the top-scarer was a very popular monster.

"Why isn`t anyone making _him_ hold on to their crying, dirty brats for a god damn picture?" Randall thought to himself. Then he started panicking; he had to get out of there, he couldn`t let the two of them, _particulary _Wazowski, see him like this – the cretin would probably make fun of him for all eternity.

"Come on Gabby, give mommy a smile now..!"

"Ummm, lady..?" Randall whispered to the monster with the camera;

"I`m sorry, but…I kinda need to go now!"

"Please, just a little longer, she`s about to smile, I can tell..!"

The lizard looked down at the girl, who was still kicking, screaming and crying; then he lifted his gaze to look at Sullivan and Wazowski, who were moving closer by the second; then he placed the kid on the floor, camouflaged and ran into the crowd.

He crashed into others, tipped things over and even tripped and fell over at one point. But he didn`t care; the only thing on his mind was to get the hell away from the parent with the camera and her screaming daughter, no matter the cost.

He didn`t stop running until he reached the exit; he took a moment to catch his breath before leaving as he re-appeared. That was when he discovered that he didn`t have his bag.

He thought about where he could have misplaced it for a little while, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice;

"_There_ you are..!"

Randall cursed as he turned around and looked up at the face of one of the worst monsters he knew, James P. Sullivan. The big, hairy jerk was standing a couple of meters away from him, holding onto something;

"You forgot this!"

It was his bag. Randall accepted it without meeting the other`s gaze, mumbling a_thank you_.

"Don`t thank _me,_ I`m not the one who found it! This lady discovered it on the ground!"

Sullivan stepped aside and revealed the camera-mother with the screaming daughter, who was standing next to Mike. She was smiling with her entire face;

"You left in such a hurry, Mr. Boggs, but luckily I managed to find you again! And these two gentlemen helped me!"

"Great…" Randall muttered.

"And I can hardly believe my luck!" The female continued;

"I`m actually standing here with the two best scarers in Monstropolis; will you please,_please_ take a picture with little Gabby and me? Maybe _you _will take the picture?" she added, looking at Mike.

And before Randall knew what was happening, he was standing between the mother and Sullivan, with screaming Gabby in his arms, looking at Mike, who yelled "smile".

* * *

**Haha, that was it xD **

**I plan to write more "tumblr-fics", and they all will be published here. It's a good way for me to keep my stuff organized;)**


	2. Footprints

**Hi:) **

**This is just a little something I wrote a couple of weeks ago, when I suddenly felt an urge to create something:P**

**It takes place in Randall's childhood. If you've read "The Runner-Up", you know that my headcanon is that Randall lost his parents in a car-accident when he was eight. He was in the accident too, and suffered severe injury. After a month in hospital, he was left in custody of his sister Sophie, who was ten years older than him.**

**Maybe it's clishe, maybe it's not - that's up for you to decide.**

**Here's the story:) **

* * *

**Footprints**

"You`re probably the only kid in Monstropolis who's crying right now, Randall..!" Sophie placed a hand on her little brother`s back as she sat down on his bed.

It was still so weird to have him home again. The eight-year-old boy had been hospitalized for more than a month, and this was only his third night back in his own room after the accident.

"Little brother, it`s snowing!" She sent him a smile;

"Doesn`t it look beautiful? And tomorrow`s Saturday, maybe we can go sledging?"

The little boy continued sobbing. Sophie couldn`t understand it; he had always loved snow, and before he had been taken to hospital, he had been going on and on about how much he wanted more of the white stuff - more than the thin blanket that had covered the ground at that point.

* * *

It had been an extremely cold fall, and the mere centimetre of snow had fallen in the beginning of November. About the same time Sophie`s parents had taken Randall with them to visit their grandparents.

A single tear appeared on the blue monster`s face as she thought back to the moment she had received the phonecall, and she placed her arm a little tighter around her brother;

"Thank heavens I still have you, Randall..!"

The boy still didn`t answer. His eyes were glued to the scenery outside the window, where the snow was falling, creating a thick, white rug.

* * *

"They`re disappearing..!"

When Randall finally spoke, Sophie didn't catch his point;

"What`s disappearing..?"

"Their footprints..!"

Sophie looked to where her brother was pointing, and eventually, it occurred to her what he was talking about;

"Is that why  
you`re crying, Randall..?"

He nodded quietly.

"I`m so sorry…I didn`t think about that…" Sophie brushed away one of her brother`s tears;

"…but footprints in the snow won`t last forever, you know..! Eventually they all disappear."

"I wanted these to stay…they were mum and dads..!"

"I know, honey…"

She stroke her brother`s three fronds and didn`t speak for a while. Randall was still crying, but appeared to be much calmer now. And when Sophie opened her mouth again, he even stopped sobbing in order to listen to her;

"…there`s nothing we can do about the prints in the snow, Randall…" She met her little brother`s gaze;

"…but all the snow and cold in the world can`t cover up the footprints they left in our hearts..!"

The siblings embraced. Outside, the snow continued to fall.

And soon, the footprints could no longer be seen.

* * *

**That was it, I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you want:) **

**I don't know exactly when I'll update this "collection" again, but it won't be too long from now:) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Stupid Norms

**Okay, Autumn`s back!**

**I wrote a new "mini-fic", about Randall and Rex this time. It`s just a quick thing, please don`t judge me for it x)**

* * *

**Stupid Norms**

"No! No, no, no!"

"Ah, come on, Rex..!"

Randall rolled his eyes, and he didn`t bother using his toddler-friendly voice any longer. He had been struggling for a good twenty minutes here, and his little nephew _still_ didn`t want to put his hat on.

"It`s very cold outside Rex, you`re gonna freeze your frond..! Do you want that?"

The orange monster didn't answer. He sat on the chair in the hall with a frown that appeared to be clued to his face, swinging his upper pair of feet around in the air.

"Rex -" his uncle tried again;

"Do you want to catch a cold?"

"Yeah..!"

"What was that? You want to get sick? For crying out loud kid, why would you want _that_?"

"Cuz I get hot chocolate then…"

"Seriously Rex, is _that_ what this is all about; me denying you cocoa for breakfast?"

Randall placed his nephew`s hat on the table as he rolled his eyes. He could hardly believe it. This kid couldn`t remember his own birthday, but he was still holding onto a grudge caused by a silly argument that happened for, what, six hours ago?

"Today`s _Monday_..! We don`t drink that crap on weekdays, it`s not healthy! I offered you juice, remember? I gave you juice and milk to choose between. You have no reason to be angry."

"It`s unfaiw…"

"Why on earth is that unfair?"

The frown on Rex`s face grew, if possible, even deeper;

"You`we always in chawge..!"

"Well, that`s because I`m a grown-up. You`re only three -"

"..and half!"

"Of course..!" Randall had to chuckle; he always forgot the importance of that half year.

"But that still won`t make you the boss, kid! You`ll have to listen to me for a few years still to come, okay?"

"How old awe _you_..?"

"I`m 33, kid."

"You`we _old_..!" Rex`s eyes widened;

"Unca Wandall, was thewe dinosauws when you wewe little?"

"Only my aunt Leslie..!" Randall chuckled at his own joke;

"Seriously Rex, I`m not _that_ old..!"

"Yeah, you awe!" The little monster was giggling now.

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Okay, then -" Randall smirked;

"You`ll be sorry you made that choice, kid!"

Without a further warning, he grabbed Rex with all four hands and held him tightly with his bottom pair as he used his upper two to tickle the crawling, orange creature;

"You gonna take it back?"

"N-no..!" Rex gasped in between the laughter, trying to tickle his uncle back. Without success.

"Give?"

"Yea-yeah..!"

"Uncle`s not old?"

"No!"

"You`re gonna put on your hat?"

"Yeah!"

"And make me dinner?"

"_Me _make dinnew?"

"I don`t see anyone else around, do _you_?"

"I can`t make _weal_ food..!"

"I`ll teach you..! Weren`t you three and a half now?"

Rex nodded.

"So you`re old enough to cook, then. What do you think we should make?"

"Pancakes?"

"On a Monday?"

"Yeah!"

Randall thought about for a brief minute, before his face cracked up in a grin;

"Oh, what the heck… Okay. Pancakes it is!"

"On _Monday_?"

"Yeah."

"Weally?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Only old people get stuck in stupid norms saying you can`t have sweets on weekdays, kid. I`m not old. I want pancakes, too. C`mon now, we better get going, we need to pop by the store now – we don`t have any flour."

"Okay!"

Rex jumped off the chair, put his hat on, took hold of one of Randall`s hands and went outside with him, shivering a little when he felt the cold wind.

He was happy he had his hat on.

* * *

**Okay..!**

**Hope it was okay, I didn`t put much effort into this.**

**I just like to write these things, it`s good training for me;) **


	4. Care

**I felt creative on a Sunday night:) **

* * *

**Care**

"Here ya go..!"

Sulley wrapped a napkin around the wounded finger, and pressed it against the cut to stop the bleeding;

"Hold it like this until I get back with a band-aid!

"C`mon James..!" Randall sighed;

"It`s not deep..! I don`t need a band-aid."

He loosened his grip a little, but Sulley closed his hand around the finger again;

"If you plan to keep cooking tonight, you`re getting one; the wound can get infected..! Now, press it!"

And without another word, he left the room, leaving the lizard alone with his not-so-serious injury.

* * *

He had been cutting vegetables, when the knife had somehow slipped. The result was a cut on the middle finger on his upper left hand, and even though it wasn`t very deep, it still stung. But of course Randall wouldn`t admit that.

He glanced down at the napkin Sulley had given him to cover the wound, and noticed how blood was slowly starting to show through the thin paper. He shivered a little at the sight. He wasn`t fond of blood, and quickly moved his eyes somewhere else.

However, now that he _knew_ he was bleeding, he couldn`t stop thinking about it. And with the sight of blood came the pain. It actually _did _sting. Quite a lot.

Where the hell was James with that band-aid?

James.

Randall had to smile; his boyfriend was always so worried. Even when there was nothing to worry about. If Randall forgot to return a phone call, he would worry. If Randall hurt his toe against the kitchen table, he would worry. If Randall started coughing while they were eating, he would worry.

The smile on the lizard`s face grew wider; someone who worried that much…had to care, too. _A lot_.

* * *

Eventually, Sulley made it back from the bathroom with a first aid kit;

"How`s it going?"

He still looked worried, and when he saw that the napkin was all covered up in blood, Randall could have sworn that his fur actually turned _paler_;

"_Not deep_, eh? Here, let me see -"

Randall gave him his hand and looked in another direction as the furry monster removed the napkin and cleaned the cut. It stung, but he was careful not to show it. He still had his pride.

After a little while, Sulley wrapped the finger up in a big band-aid;

"There ya go, good as new! Or at least it _will _be -" he added with a chuckle;

"Are you okay, Randall?"

"Why are you always so worried, James?" Randall grinned as he studied his finger.

"What do you mean?"

"You`re always so worried about me. Why`s that..?"

He knew the answer. He knew it very well. He just needed to hear it from the other. And when James said the words he longed to hear, Randall`s grin widened as he leaned closer to kiss him.

* * *

**x)**

**Hope it`s not too clishe!**

**Enjoy the rest of Your night, guys!**


End file.
